Visite guidée
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: Qu'es ce que vous faites ici? Comment? Pourquoi? Vous n'en savez rien et vous ignorez forcément comment retourner de là où vous venez. Qu'es ce que c'est que tout ça? Vous ne comprenez plus, alors vous essayez de suivre.
1. Abysse

Bon, je cherchais comment présenter mes personnages et j'ai trouvé une solution: sous forme de conversation avec une personne d'un autre monde amnésique. C'est pas clair? Vous comprendrez en lisant. Ronron le monde! On commence par la Première Fratrie avec Abysse, ce sera dans l'ordre de naissance à chaque fois.

* * *

\- Hm? Bonjour, qu es ce que vous faites là? Vous n'en savez rien? Plus aucun souvenirs vous dites? Oh... ça ressemble à de la magie ça... Déjà vous n'êtes pas l'un d'entre nous. Nous? Eh bien nous sommes des Représentants des êtres capables de vivre plusieurs siècles et millénaires, pas immortels non plus, mais pas loin. On est rattachés à un endroit, même si on peut partir quand on veut. Mon nom? Je m'appelle Abysse, je suis le Représentant du fond des eaux, des abysses et l'aîné de la Première Fratrie, fils de Pangée et du premier océan. Oh, ça vous parle? Bonne chose. Venez entrez, non c'est pas ma maison, là où je vis, je pense pas que vous surviriez au plus profond des océans, voyez vous... Ces personnes sont mes frères et mes sœurs. Il y a du coté des garçons Kai, Dan, les jumeaux Anta et Austra et India, le dernier. Pour les filles, les deux là, Asia et Europe, Lulu, Amy, Océanie, Sedna et Catherine. Ho Océanie et Europe, ces noms vous rappellent des choses: des continents? Oui, mes sœurs représentent les terres de ce monde. Vous dites que là d'où vous venez il existe deux continents qui ont ce nom, ha votre monde ne doit pas être si différent du nôtre donc. Ecoutez, c'est pas contre vous mais on m'attend, au revoir. Vous voulez venir avec moi? Pourquoi pas, vous rencontrez ma famille, je vous déposerai. Une voiture? Mais non pas besoin quand on a accès à la magie de ce monde, nous les Représentants pouvons la manipuler autant que nous voulons. N'ayez pas peur, on sait s'y prendre. Fermez les yeux, c'est comme s'endormir et vous vous réveillerez en Asie.

* * *

Voilà, rencontre avec Asia maintenant, Abysse n'a pas dit grand chose sur lui, bon déjà il a fait un gros effort de sociabilité. Les autres parlerons plus.


	2. Europe et ses Cardinals

Ce n'est pas une faute, Cardinals est le nom que j'utiliserai pour les Représentants de chaque point cardinal (Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest) pour ne pas confondre avec les cardinaux. Chaque continent et pays ont les leurs, les Représentants des eaux n'en ont pas, dû à leur nature.

*****************************************************************************************************************

\- Mais qu es ce que c'est que cette Horrible robe! Retire moi ça tout de suite!  
\- Mais Dame Europe je peux m'habiller comme j'aime non?  
\- HORS de question que tu portes...Ce...Cette Insulte au bon goût à la réunion de demain! Pour quoi je vais passer devant tout le monde?! Je suis Sensée incarner l'élégance, le Charme, la Finesse, la Classe... Et toi tu te ramènes avec... Ce tas de chiffons mis ensembles pour faire un vêtement! Inadmissible! Ho QUOI encore? Ah, c'est vous, oui oui, asseyez vous, je réglerai votre affaire plus tard... Dès qu'Abysse peut rendre la vie impossible...

\- Il faudrait donner à boire à notre invité non?

\- Tsch! Va y donc toi, avec le torchon que tu portes tu as tout de la bonniche qui récure les sols. Hors de ma vue!

\- Excusez la, elle est particulièrement nerveuse à l'approche du sommet général Européen de demain. Nous n'attendions personne. Moi? Je suis la Cardinale de l'Ouest de l'Europe, mon nom est Lise, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Non, ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment sévère, d'assez froid, elle cherche la perfection et c'est une personne qui a besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur tout, les gens y compris. Alors quand ça ne se passe pas comme elle veut, ses nerfs lâchent. Du thé, un chocolat chaud? Ce ci vous intrigue, attendez je vous la montre. C'est une carte du monde, elle vous rappelle des souvenirs? Non, ce n'est pas un modèle grand format, c'est une carte standard avec la taille de chaque territoire. Il se peut que chez vous ce soit plus petit mais, ça a toujours été comme cela.

\- Alors c'est l'amnésique?  
\- Maria... ne te montres pas aussi irrespectueuse avec les gens.  
\- Salut moi c'est Maria comme vient de dire l'autre coincée, Représentante du Sud de l'Europe! La chaleur, la spontanéité et la fête!  
\- L'impulsivité mal venue surtout.  
\- Oh toi, le Nordique hein! Il faut toujours que tu gâches mon plaisir!  
\- Sveinn a raison, Maria, tu ne réfléchis jamais à tes actes et quand ça se passe mal tu pars en courant laissant les autres nettoyer derrière.

\- Ne parlez pas tous en même temps, mettez vous à sa place! Cette pauvre personne ne doit rien comprendre! Alors je récapitule: Moi, c'est Lise, elle Maria, le premier jeune homme: Sveinn et le second Dimitrei, nous formons à nous quatre les Cardinals de Dame Europe, Représentante continent du même nom.  
\- Tu te répètes beaucoup, mon Délicat Papillon.  
\- Maria, c'est gênant ces surnoms bizarres enfin!  
\- Voilà, comme je dis: coincé.

\- AU TRAVAIL EXÉCUTION! Et VOUS, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos affaires, qu' Asia règle cette histoire! Les yeux! Fermés, sinon vous allez juste vomir votre repas et mon tapis est tout Neuf! C'était déjà chez elle, que vous deviez arriver? Étrange ou un sale coup de Abysse! Comme si c'était ma faute si sa jumelle Eurasia est morte et que sommes nées tout les deux plus tard. Non, non Asia n'est pas ma jumelle! Quand vous la verrez, vous n'en douterez plus. Allez vous me faites perdre du temps enfin!


	3. Asia et ses Cardinals

Direction chez Asia maintenant.

Pour comprendre un peu mieux, potassez mon profil ou lisez l'introduction d'Histoires Diverses. Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Bonjour, comment vous portez vous? Non, ne bougez pas autant votre étourdissement va s'intensifier! Oui, essayez vous, voilà. Je suis donc Asia, la Représentante du continent Asiatique. Pourquoi faites vous cette tête? Oui je suis rousse et j'ai la peau noire, où est le problème? Non, non tout les Asiatiques n'ont pas obligatoirement les cheveux bruns très raides et les yeux noirs! Ha...? Voyez vous chez nous qu'importe votre origine et d'où vous venez vous pouvez être Africaine pure souche et blonde aux yeux bleus. Des gènes ethniques? Non, nous n'avons pas cela ici. Cessez de me regarder ainsi c'est particulièrement gênant...

\- C'est l'être d'un autre monde? Souhaitez vous manger quelque chose? Pourquoi fixez vous mes yeux ainsi? Non, ce n'est pas moi la Représentante de l'Est de l'Asie, je suis l'Ouest. Je m'appelle Wiam.  
\- Chez cette personne les gens ont un physique en fonction d'où ils viennent si je comprends bien tout.  
\- Entendu Asia, je commence à comprendre un peu mieux sa réaction en te voyant. Qu es ce que la couleur de mes yeux a d'étrange maintenant? Oui, ils sont presque roses, ça n'existe pas chez vous? Que ça comme couleur? Quel ennui, votre monde manque de diversité...

\- J'ai été chercher ce que tu m'as demandé Asia mais je...Où qui es ce? Vous ne vous souvenez de rien vous concernant, même pas votre nom? Mais vous vous rappelez de ce qui concerne votre monde d'origine, c'est déjà un bon point. Commençons par les présentations, je suis Mai, Représentante de l'Est de l'Asie. Wiam...Pourquoi on me fixe comme ça...J'ai peur...  
\- Parce que chez notre Amnésique les Asiatiques de l'Est ne doivent pas être comme toi. Demande à Asia, je ne veux pas me répéter c'est ennuyeux!

\- Klim! Regarde Europe a transporté cette personne chez Asia par magie! Alors lui c'est Klim il est...  
\- Mai c'est très gentil de ta par mais je sais me présenter tout seul... Je suis Klim, le Représentant du Nord de l'Asie... Ne cassez rien, ne salissez pas ou je vous ferai tout récurer du sol au plafond jusqu'à ce que ça brille encore plus qu'une montagne d'or au soleil...Laissez moi travailler à présent les filles. Soyez sage...

\- MADHU! Klim nous parle encore comme à des enfants!  
\- C'est parce que tu te conduis comme un enfant en ce moment Mai, tu es une Cardinal, pourtant...  
\- Tu mens Wiam...  
\- Ah alors c'est vous la présence que j'ai senti en arrivant. Pardonne moi Asia, je dois avant tout me présenter, après je te donnerai les documents. Madhu, comme vient de le crier cette Délicate Fleur de l'Est est mon nom, je représente le Sud de l'Asie...

\- Tu réfléchis à la question Asia, c'est un retour de magie il me semble... Puissante...Brute... Et vous ne pouvez pas nous aider à vous ramener dans votre monde d'origine? Je vois... Ce doit être le choc du transfère... Je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus...  
\- Non, demander à Lulu n'apportera rien, Wiam.  
\- En attendant, nous pouvons difficilement vous garder ici...

\- Que voulez vous encore? Ca, c'est un globe terrestre enfin! Ca n'existe pas là d'où venez?! Comment "c'est quoi cette chose énorme dans l'océan pacifique?" Mais c'est l'emplacement du Continent voyons!  
\- Klim... Toujours à mordre... Le Continent n'existe pas chez vous, non?  
\- Ils auraient pu lui donner un nom... Quitte à garder l'adjectif Continential... Il avait été parlé un temps de l'Atlatie, je crois.

\- C'est Horrible comme nom et moche, moche moche!  
\- Je n'ai rien à faire actuellement, je vais donc vous servir de guide, cela me permettra de passer saluer mes sœurs ainsi que mes frères. Soyez sans craintes, je reviendrai, je vais juste accompagner cet être amnésique.  
\- Asia, ramène moi des pommes blanches de la zone Suisse!


	4. Lulu et ses Cardinals

Voici l'Afrique avec Lulu

Pour comprendre un peu mieux, potassez mon profil ou lisez l'introduction d'Histoires Diverses. Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Asia! Comme je suis contente de te voir! Mais tu n'es pas toute seule, présente moi donc. C'est alors vous. Je vois... Mon nom est Lulu, Représentante de l'Afrique. Non, ce n'est pas Pangée notre mère qui nous a nommés ainsi. Cela n'existait quand nous sommes nés. J'appelais par exemple Europe ma première grande sœur et Asie ma deuxième grande sœur. Nous avons choisi ou accepté nos "noms" plus tard. Je comprends, il émane de vous une magie très particulière. En attendant, Asia, prendras tu une boisson avec nous? Asseyez vous aussi, vous devez vous poser de nombreuses questions quant à votre présence ici.

\- J'ai senti une Energie insolite alors je suis venu voir, tout va bien Lulu? Qui êtes vous? Je n'aime pas trop ce que vous dégagez...  
\- Ne l'agresses pas, Menes, où sont passées tes bonnes manières?  
\- Houai, moi c'est Menes, Représentant du Nord de l'Afrique et vous, restez à l'écart. Non je suis pas froid, reculez.

\- Lulu j'ai faim! Le poisson est plus trop chaud maintenant je peux le manger! Ha, y a quelqu'un? Bonjour je m'appelle Zuri, je représente l'Est de l'Afrique, vous vous voulez partager le plat avec moi? Tenez, mangez doucement, garde aux arêtes aussi. Où sont mes parents? Bien, comme tout les Cardinals Continentaux, j'en ai pas, je suis née "toute seule". Comment c'est possible? Ah vous venez vraiment pas d'ici vous alors. Laissez moi vous expliquer, ne perdez pas le fil ou vous comprendrez plus rien. Attention: il existe dans cet univers une...énergie pour faire simple qui s'appelle magie, vous les êtres humains n'y avez accès que par votre imagination ce qui vous permet de créer en plus de vos connaissances, c'est invisible, indétectable. Mais un territoire, une île, une ville en génère une quantité énorme, vous n'en avez pas idée, la terre, la nature a sa propre magie, sa propre essence... Ou, ça a pas d'importances comment vous l'appelez, et ce "Ça" se concentre, se rassemble de façon aléatoire. Quoi? Oui mais j'y viens un peu de patience, je vous avez dit que c'était compliqué! En gros, on est "faits" de Ca, nous. Donc on peut utiliser la magie comme on veut. Vous voyez ma jupe est blanche, voilà, elle est verte à poids! Comment ça se fait? C'est la magie. Heu? Là je sais quoi vous dire de plus, je risque de vous embrouiller.

\- Ndidi, Représentante de de l'Ouest de l'Afrique, pardonnez, Zuri, elle parle à tord et à travers et surtout trop vite, je crains que tout cela ne soit pas accessible, sans offenses à un simple être humain comme vous. Notre nature nous échappe... les règles qui régissent ce monde semble trop loin du votre. Mtendere, laisse ce lion tranquille, tu aimerais toi qu'on te dérange pendant sa sieste?

\- Je m'ennuie, je compte ses dents, je veux voir si c'est pareil que les Continentials, s'ils mangent pas tous de la viande ils devraient en avoir moins dans la gueule, hein? Comme elle a dit, Moi c'est Mtendere, mon territoire de Représentant, c'est ce qui reste, le Sud de l'Afrique! Lulu, ta fille a appelé je crois qu'elle aimerait que tu viennes dîner avec elle prochainement.

\- Oh vous semblez en pleine confusion... Oui, j'ai des enfants, j'en ai huit. Où ils sont? Sur le territoire ou ils se baladent sur la planète. Non, ils ne sont pas forcément d'Afrique... Attendez comment dire les choses simplement... Déjà nous n'avons des enfants que s'il y a "besoin" d'un ou d'une Représentante, sinon aucun bébé ne viendra au monde et l'endroit importe peu. Un de mes fils représente le Nord du Brésil, mon fils aîné. Non, son père n'est pas Brésilien, ce n'est pas obligatoire.  
\- On dirait que la fumée va sortir de par vos oreilles...  
\- Lulu, désolée mais je crois que nous allons faire...Une pause chez Dan.  
\- D'accord à bientôt Asia! Mtendere: NON n'essaye pas encore de faire des hybrides impossibles, tu fais peur aux villageois après quand tu les laisse dans la nature!


	5. Dan et Kléa ( Atlantique Balkans)

Dan ( Atlantique) et Kléa ( Les Balkans)

Pour comprendre un peu mieux, potassez mon profil ou lisez l'introduction d'Histoires Diverses. Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Asia, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui j'ai été étonné de sentir ta présence, tu n'as pas de problèmes au moins? Hein?! Voilà une histoire bien étrange... Donc, on recommence. Je suis Dan je représente l'océan Atlantique, enchanté. Cette histoire de sentir la présence? Très bien: tout les Représentants savent en principe détecter quand un autre ou une se trouve sur leur territoire, normalement il est possible de même identifier d'où vient le Représentant ou la, sans le connaître ni l'avoir vu. Du moins ma fratrie et moi en sommes capables.

\- Tout le monde n'y arrive pas, c'est vrai, j'avais été surprise de découvrir que Mai n'y arrivait pas. Oui, asseyez vous, si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce type de voyage, ça doit vous secouer un peu. De l'eau peut être? Vous semblez pale soudainement.  
\- Je me demande quand même comment un être comme vous a pu avoir accès à une magie aussi puissante, d'un côté vous venez d'un autre monde, peut être que les "humains" chez vous ressentent davantage la magie.  
\- Avec les filles on a fini par se dire la même chose. Cette personne a d'abord atterri près d'Abysse.

\- L'attirance de sa magie ancienne, peut être. Encore plus avec ce que cache le fond des océans.  
\- Qu es ce que vous dites, des sirènes? Existent elles? Oui pour une raison particulière. Tenez, buvez. Il y a eu une période où énormément de croyances se sont développées, principalement autour du surnaturel, les divinités, les créatures fantastiques, à ce moment de l'histoire les gens ont tellement cru, en ont tellement parlé qu'ils ont fini par les "créer".  
\- Oui, je comprends votre surprise, c'est curieux. Imaginez la nôtre quand nous nous sommes retrouvés du jour au lendemain avec des créatures dans les océans qui n'existaient pas à l'origine.

\- Danou, j'ai été me promener et j'ai trouvé une magnifique lampe qui irait à merveille dans notre salon! Ho, vous avez du monde, je dérange? Bonjour Asia et vous êtes...? Un humain d'un autre monde qui a atterri ici sans savoir qui il est et comment il a fait, c'est pas banal comme histoire ça tiens! Moi c'est Klea et je représente la région des Balkans et je suis également l'épouse de Dan voilà pourquoi je porte cette alliance. Chéri, je pense que ce serait pas une mauvaise idée si cet amnésique passait la nuit chez nous pour se remettre de ses émotions, je vais préparer la chambre d'amis.

\- Répétez? Où nous sommes actuellement à Sainte Hélène, oui l'île où a été exilé Napoléon. Vous savez qui il était? Oui, oui c'est ça exactement, ce personnage historique semble identique dans nos deux mondes. Qu es ce que Klea fait si loin de chez elle? Nous sommes libres de bouger comme cela nous convient. Voilà une question intéressante, comment faisons nous pour vivre sans que personne nous dérange: nous utilisons la magie pour effacer les éléments non rationnels nous concernant. Par exemple quand nous devons passer officiellement avec un chef d'état et que cela fait un moment qu'il est au pouvoir et qu'on a été déjà montrés avec lui, nous faisons en sorte de nous donner l'âge que nous sommes sensés avoir. Et si nous devrions être morts à ce moment là, on opte pour un autre autre aspect physique. Personne ne sait que nous existons en tant que Représentants, ce serait trop dangereux, trop compliqué.

\- Certains et certaines rendent même leurs domiciles inexistants pour la population.  
\- Abysse le fait pour son appartement en France.  
\- Vu le caractère de la bête aussi... Je ne sais pas de ton frère ou de ta soeur qui est le moins sociable, elle n'a même pas de Cardinal chez elle.  
\- Cela s'explique par la magie qu'elle partage avec les jumeaux.  
\- Vous semblez fatigués, allez donc vous coucher, nous repartirons quand vous auriez récupérer suffisamment.  
\- Suivez moi, la chambre d'amis est au fond du couloir.


	6. Amy et ses Cardinals

Voici en Amérique avec Amy

Pour comprendre un peu mieux, potassez mon profil ou lisez l'introduction d'Histoires Diverses. Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Je crois que j'ai bien fait de vous conseiller de vous reposer et de reprendre des forces. J'aurais préféré vous amener voir Océanie, India ou Catherine à la rigueur mais ils n'étaient pas disponibles, ils avaient du travail. Alors excusez moi par avance si la migraine vous vient. La voilà et avec ce qu'elle porte elle doit être en pleine forme... Courage...  
\- ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA! Viens faire un HUGE HUG A TA LITTLE SIS! Quand Lee m'a dit que tu venais j'étais super Happy! J'avais tellement hâte de te voir! Ho! GREAT! T'as quelqu'un avec toi en plus! Wait! Mais... C'est quoi cette... HUMAN?

\- Amy calme toi deux secondes, oui je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander car tu es une véritable pile électrique... Je pense que Dan a dû te prévenir si tu as écouté: son message, reçu son mail ou prêté attention au reste...Rho mais cesse de vouloir me coiffer quand je te parle enfin! Cette personne est amnésique..! Non, merci je ne vais pas prendre cette glace maintenant, je te parle Amy!  
\- SOOOOOOO COOL AMNESIA! Yo moi c'est Amy et l'Amérique c'est ce que je représente moi! ALONE!

\- NON MAIS T AS FINI DE T AGITER DANS TOUT LES SENS COMME CA! Impossible de dormir ici...! Vivement que je puisse rentrer au Canada! Ha, pardon! Bonjour Asia et désolé, j'ai dû vous faire peur, mais il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle baisse un peu le volume. Je suis James et je représente le Nord du continent Américain. Oui, je sais, pardon pour les cernes mais j'ai dû faire le travail administratif que l'autre espèce d'excitée n'avait pas ENVIE!  
\- Je préfère aller jouer aux USA, c'est tellement plus funny!

\- On sait très bien pourquoi et avec qui, Chica! Oui et je devrais même t'appeler Niña vu comme tu te comportes. Je m'appelle Itzel, je suis la Cardinal du Sud de l'Amérique, ravie de faire votre connaissance. James, laisse ces dossiers, je vais m'en occuper, tu as besoin d'aller prendre l'air, vas faire un peu de rando ou d'escalade tu n'arrêtes pas. Sinon Asia, un café ou une boisson fraîche peut être?

\- Qu es ce que c'est que ce chaos?! Il est possible de faire des puzzles en paix ou non?! Tiens on a des invités, vous auriez dû me le dire!  
\- On a une compagnie spéciale, Hunter. C'est la personne du mail de Dan.  
\- Ho, tout s'explique alors c'est ce qui doit rendre notre "Chère" Représentante continentale aussi euphorique. Vous avez entendu mon nom et moi je représente l'Est du Continent Américain, quant au type là bas qui va rester dans son coin avec sa musique sur les oreilles c'est Clyde et lui représente l'Ouest.

\- COOKIE CREAM! NOW! KITCHEN COOKING TIME!  
\- Oh misère que quelqu'un la surveille elle va encore mettre le feu à la cuisine, Itzel, tu t'en charges, je vais m'occuper d'eux, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Bien...Au plaisir alors...Asia dites moi, comment faisiez vous avec elle, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir.  
\- C'est parce qu'elle a décidé de faire l'idiote, tu sais comme moi qu'elle peut être d'un sérieux exemplaire, quand elle le veut.

\- Elle n'obéissait pas à Abysse à la base?  
\- Oublie cette idée, je te déconseille d'aller le déranger en région Centre...  
\- Hein? Oui, on parle bien de la France en effet, Abysse y a un Représentant des eaux particulièrement Cher à son coeur.  
\- Je l'envie souvent, mais comment trouver le temps de vivre une histoire d'amour quand il faut gérer cette Imprévisible au quotidien. Tenez, prenez quelques biscuits...


	7. Kai ( Pacifique) et Isha ( Groenland)

Direction l'océan pacifique avec Kai son Représentant et Isha ( Groenland) son petit-ami

Pour comprendre un peu mieux, potassez mon profil ou lisez l'introduction d'Histoires Diverses. Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Voilà, oui je sais j'aurais dû mieux vous préparer. Non, elle est plus ou moins toujours comme ça, c'est sa nature, son caractère. Kai, nous sommes là!  
\- Asia! Oui, je comprends mieux le message que vient de m'envoyer Lee au sujet de la personne qui t'accompagne. Bon pas besoin des présentations et vous devez en avoir un peu assez, v'nez approchez, profitez du sable on est tellement bien là. Hein quoi? Mes Cardinals? Pourquoi j'en aurais?  
\- Mets toi à sa place Kai, cette pauvre personne amnésique est gavée d'informations complètement nouvelles et peut être même, des choses difficiles à concevoir. Les Représentants des eaux, mêmes mes frères n'en ont pas car l'eau et la terre ne réagisse pas vraiment à la magie à l'identique. Voilà, c'est bon, vous voyez où je veux en venir? Oui, c'est pour cela que mes frères n'ont pas de Cardinals car il n'ont pas besoin comme mes sœurs et moi de partager l'énergie des territoires.  
\- Hein? Bah non c'est pas du tout un truc lié au sexe, au genre, les Représentantes des eaux n'ont pas plus de Cardinals que nous. Et certaines / certains sont tellement petits que ça n'aurait aucune espèce de sens, aucune forme de logique! Ca y est ça m'ennuie, je retourne surfer. Bye!

\- KAI! Tu laisses des gens qui sont venus EXPRÈS pour te voir à Hawaï tous seuls et tu reprends ta planche?! Non mais tu te fous de QUI là?! C'est quoi ces manières, range immédiat'ment ça et rassieds toi avec ta sœur!  
\- Mais mon Volcan des Neiges...!  
\- Remets ton cul sur c'te chaise: maint'nant! Houai? Ha, kay, moi c'est Isha, Représentant du Groenland. C'est toi qui'a cette énergie bizarre, je craignais que c't Inconscient ai touché à un truc pas net. C'que j'fais ici, ça t'r'garde?!

\- Excusez le, Isha n'est pas très..Sociable dirons nous et non Kai ne mets pas ça sur le dos de Sedna, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui l'a élevé je te rappelle, ton copain. Oui ils forment un couple ces deux là un peu..Particulier.  
\- Je peux retourner dans l'eau dis, tu as plus besoin de moi non?  
\- Va parler à Isha, je crois qu'il te reproche encore quelque chose...  
\- Eh! Mais j'ai rien fait pourquoi? Isha mon Ange de Glace explique moi!

\- Tout cela vous déconcerte? Voyons les Représentants ont leur personnalité totalement indépendante du territoire qui est le leur! Non, non, pas pas du tout, notre caractère n'a pas tellement de lien avec la culture ou les lieux, absolument pas. Il y a des Représentants qui détestent ce que leur "peuple adore et méprisent certains traits culturels du pays en question. Prenez par exemple certains d'entre nous qui ont même choisi de quitter entièrement leur territoire sans y revenir de plus. Ce que je dis vous étonne, oui je me mets à votre place. Ha non, ni Isha, ni Klea ne sont dans ce cas, ils viennent simplement passer du temps avec la personne qu'ils aiment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on finira bien par trouver quelqu'un et vous saisirez probablement mieux ce que je voulais dire. Bon, partons, laissons les gérer leurs affaires, Océanie m'a dit qu'elle voulait vous voir. Oui, une sorte de transmission mentale, si ça vous parle mieux.


	8. Océanie et ses Cardinals

Voici maintenant Océanie, direction le continent le plus compliqué à mon sens, pardon pour les approximations de prénoms, d'ethnies, j'ai essayé un découpage Nord / Sud / Est / Ouest assez...Artisanal.

Pour comprendre un peu mieux, potassez mon profil ou lisez l'introduction d'Histoires Diverses. Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Vous voici donc, bonjour, je vais vous épargner le cérémonial de rigueur vous deviez y avoir bien assez eu droit. Oui, c'est moi Océanie, ce que je représente se devine à mon mot, enchantée. On m'a déjà informée de votre situation...Inconfortable, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
\- J'ai été surprise de ne pas te voir en Australie, habituellement c'est là bas qu'on a le plus de chances de te trouver quand tu es chez "toi".  
\- C'est vrai Asia que c'est plus facile mais que veux tu j'ai toujours adoré les rites de ces peuples du pacifique. Ca me change un peu. Oui, où sont mes Cardinals, sûrement à l'intérieur, je vais vous conduire à eux si vous voulez. J'ai étudié votre problème...Sa nature me dépasse, nous sommes nombreux et nombreuses actuellement à essayer de vous renvoyer chez vous, rien n'y fait... Vous êtes, sans offenses une véritable anomalie pour nous.  
\- C'est une magie à rejet.

\- Oui, Dika, tu as raison, alors tu l'as senti toi aussi?  
\- Bon autant en finir vite, je suis Dika et je représente l'Ouest de l'Océanie, salut. Oui, vous, on a épluché presque que ce qu'on avait sur la question actuellement. J'ai été parler aux divinités de tout les peuples que j'ai pu rien. Les dieux? Ils existent? Ha, je crois qu'on vous a déjà parlé des créatures mais pas d'eux. Essayez vous, prenez un verre et tentez de suivre. Alors on m'a dit que vous veniez d'un monde qui géographiquement ressemble à celui ci et historiquement sûrement aussi. On va faire un test pour vérifier ça, vous connaissiez Napoléon Premier, alors quelle est la capitale de la Nouvelle Zélande?

\- Tu veux vraiment appeler Honesty?  
\- Non Miss Asia, ce n'est pas mon intention, je vérifie des éléments avant de commencer à lui raconter. Quoi? Ha mais on peut pas faire autrement, on ne sait pas grand chose d'où vous venez hein! Si vous croyez que c'est facile pour nous!

\- Dika, va aider en cuisine, je vais m'en occuper, tu es incapable de garder ton calme. Rangi, Cardinal Nord Océanien, salut. On va faire un rapide topo pour vérifier vos connaissances historiques et géographiques. Oui, ok... D'accord, je vois... Très bien... Dernier point si je vous dis dieux de la Grèce antique, on va y aller simplement vous me répondez? Oui... C'est ça, Egypte? Juste un ou deux suffira, les plus importants, non ce n'es pas un jeu, il y a une raison derrière. Ha, hm hm... J'en ai assez entendu, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est à peu de choses près pareil. Les dieux à la base ce sont des humains ordinaires mais ils ont réalisé des actes incroyables, bons, mauvais durant leur vie. Quoi? Comment leur statut a changé, j'allais y venir. Les générations suivantes les ont tellement divinisés, portés aux nues, enfin ils ont tellement parlé d'eux que ça a fini par les rendre divins, ils sont devenus des êtres supérieurs. Vous voyez? Pas trop, ok. On va prendre un exemple simple, Hadès, vous voyez qui c'est, le dieu des enfers Grecs, oui oui, à l'origine c'était un simple homme, il a vécu, il est mort, comme n'importe qui. Juste que plus on parlait de lui comme un dieu, à force, tellement de gens... Ca a fini par faire de lui...un dieu. Les dieux, tous, c'est les humains qui les ont crées en parlant d'eux, en exagérant leurs exploits ou leurs erreurs.

\- Laisse moi prendre la relève Rangi, tu vas pas à l'essentiel, je serai plus directe que toi. Feani est mon nom, l'Est de l'Océanie c'est moi. Reprenons: Les dieux n'existent normalement pas, c'est les histoires, les légendes humaines qui les ont fait exister. Comme les créatures surnaturelles, licornes, vampires, démons, tout le folklore universel. Comment c'est possible? La force de milliers d'imaginations combinées ensembles finit par créer un monde qui n'existe pas. Puisque c'est de la magie. Mais tout cela les humains ne voient rien, heureusement, comme nous, imaginez un peu le désordre! Ils sont sur un autre plan d'existence maintenant. J'espère que c'est bon là, car on peut pas dire plus simplement. Oui? Où est le Représentant du Sud? Ho, Hone dort et si vous voulez tester vos limites allez donc le déranger mais à votre place, je m'y risquerais pas...

\- Qu es ce qu'on va faire, tu as été voir Catherine, tu lui as parlé de ce problème?  
\- Honesty avait du temps, elle est passée la voir mais elle cherche aussi ça ne donne rien.  
\- J'ai une idée mais ce sera le dernier recourt et je ne sais pas s'ils vont bien prendre la chose.  
-... Tu n'y penses pas? Déjà notre amnésique pourrait ne pas survivre au voyage, puis... lui imposer Encore un monde différent du sien?  
\- Les Dark fonctionnant autrement qui sait ce n'est pas la meilleure solution.

\- Et les Anciens? les Disparus?  
\- Pas plus de résultats, il y a trop de combinaisons possibles, comment trouver la bonne?  
\- Ha...Désolée pour vous mais je crois que vous allez devoir continuer à me suivre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons au moins compris ce qui se passe.  
\- Je suis complètement sans ressources, la multitude de paramètres rend mes hypothèses impossibles à vérifier, pas au hasard sans savoir vous quoi nous tendons.

\- Je sais Océanie, nous nous retrouvons tous et toutes dans le même cas... Si nous l'incarnation de ce monde ne trouvons rien, une configuration différence apporterait de meilleurs réponses.  
\- Ne prenez pas cet air là! Nous ne vous accusons de rien, c'est juste que ce cas de figure ne se produit presque jamais.  
\- Nous sommes devant une situation inédite? Depuis...La naissance de la Terre? Même au de là?  
\- Ca me paraît juste. Que sont les Dark? Vous pensez vraiment ne pas saturer d'informations nouvelles? Comment faites vous?


End file.
